Kaylie and Austin: Everything We Could Ever Want
by writeoutloud13
Summary: It seems like everything is finally going right for them. Set after Worlds, basically how I picture the next chapter in their lives. Kayaus.
1. Chapter 1

They did it, they won World's. The United States was officially the best gymnastics team in the whole world, and they couldn't be more proud.

Kaylie Cruz, national champion, and now the World champion couldn't feel more accomplished. Looking around, she talked to many people, congratulating her on her win. She kept looking around for the one face she wanted to see, but didn't notice him anywhere.

Finally, after she finished speaking to a girl from the Spain's team, she turned her head to find Austin Tucker, the guy she's been waiting to see since she stood up on the top of that podium, gold medal around her neck. His face lit up upon seeing her, and her expression matched his.

"I'm so proud of you," he spoke as she jumped into his arms while he twirled her around in a circle. He placed her back on her feet, stared down at her with love in his eyes and said, "You inspire me." She smiled back, wishing he was officially her boyfriend, for she was falling in love with him already. They stood there for a little while staring into eachother's eyes.

"Austin Tucker!" A reporter began, "There isn't anything between you and Kaylie Cruz, is there?" "Mr. Cobalt doesn't have a girlfriend!" Another reporter added.

Kaylie looked down, slightly embarrassed. Her & Austin had gotten into an argument about "Mr. Cobalt" a few days earlier. She almost walked away when she felt Austin's arm around her shoulder.

"Yes I do." He said, pulling her closer. "If she'll have me." Kaylie didn't even have to think about that. She flashed him a grin, signaling a yes. "And she & I would like a little privacy," he said to the reporters. Then, he turned around and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. They wanted to stay in that moment forever.

Lauren pulled her away, but Austin was okay with it, because they still got to go to the after party together, and Austin couldn't wait to show his beautiful, strong, girlfriend off. He smiled to himself at the thought. Kaylie Cruz is my girlfriend, he said to himself.

**HALF HOUR LATER, KAYLIE'S HOTEL ROOM**

Kaylie walked in and with the biggest smile on her face, got out the dress she bought in Rio for the party. She held the dress up to look at it before putting it on. She looked at it and smiled to herself. "Austin's gonna love it." She said under her breath.

Her dress was green and had a sort of metallic shimmer to it. It was short, but not too short and it had black accents all over the dress. It had a V-neck, but not one that made her look trashy, and it highlighted her skin, eye and hair color perfectly. She topped the look off by parting her hair to the side rather than to the middle, letting her waves fall down over her shoulders. She put on her earrings, and wore black heels to complete the look. She grabbed her clutch and reviewed herself in the mirror. Perfect.

Just then her cellphone rang. She looked down and her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was Austin. She picked up her phone and spoke "Hey Austin!"

"Hey, Kay. I wanted to know if it would be okay if I came and got you at your hotel room, and then we went to the party together?"

"Yeah of course, I'm in room 325, you can come over whenever, I'm already finished getting dressed and stuff.

"Okay I'll be over, my room's only a few doors down."

"Alright, See ya."

It took everything in her to not jump for joy. She was so excited. She gets to stay in Rio a whole 'nother week to watch the guys, and she has the best boyfriend in the world. She finished off her makeup, anxiously waiting for Austin to get there.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE...READ. Okay so first please review! I hope you liked this. Second, I'm a very quick updater so I'll probably have the update for this up tonight or tomorrow. Third, If you want a picture of Kaylie's dress, I used the one Josie Loren wore to the People's choice Awards. She looked gorgeous! Fourth, Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_It took everything in her to not jump for joy. She was so excited. She gets to stay in Rio a whole 'nother week to watch the guys, and she has the best boyfriend in the world. She finished off her makeup, anxiously waiting for Austin to get there. _

Just then, Kaylie heard a knock at the door. She walked over, fixed her hair with her hands and opened the door.

Austin stood there, frozen in knocking position, speechless. He slowly lowered his hands, loosened his tie and said, "Wow, you look beautiful, Kay."

Kaylie blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you," she said. Then, she moved aside so Austin could enter the room.

"So, we have like 20 minutes before the party even starts. Wanna go for a walk around the area. Check out Rio a little?" Austin suggested.

Kaylie smiled at the thought. "Yeah that sounds great. Let's go." She grabbed her purse and began to survey herself once more in the mirror, when Austin came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Stop looking in the mirror. You don't have to. You're the most beautiful girl in the world." She turned to face him, wrapped her arms around his neck and said, ever so softly, "You really think so?"

"I know so," he responded. He placed his lips on hers for a sweet, short kiss. "Let's go." They grabbed eachother's hands and walked out the door. Kaylie placed her head on Austin's shoulder as they walked, she wasn't sure it could get any better than this.

After a romantic stroll filled with a mutually comfortable silence, they decided to walk back over to the hotel, where the party was being held. Before they walked in Kaylie went to fix Austin's tie when she noticed his tie matched her dress.

"We match." She said, a small smile on her face.

"Perfect." He responded, placing a peck on her cheek. "Ready to go?"

"Let's do this."

He opened the door for her, then placed his arm around her waist. As they walked in, heads turned, mainly male, all staring at Kaylie, checking her out. Austin couldn't believe how obvious they were about it. He shot dirty looks at all the guys as he walked by them.

"Austin, relax. You're the only man for me." Kaylie said, as if sensing his jealousy. To prove it, Kaylie leaned in and gave him a long, deep kiss. They could her the men's disappointed sighs. They then pulled away, both breathless.

Kaylie and Austin walked out to dance to, "Low". At first the dance was innocent, just a fun, sort of middle school-ishy dance. But as the song went on and both Kaylie and Austin started feeling looser, the dances became more intense.

Kaylie moved closer to him with a seductive smile and ran her hands around his abs. She rapped one leg around him, and threw her head back. When she stuck her leg down, Austin placed his hands on her lower back, slowly moving his hands down to her butt. Then, Kaylie turned around, and they started to grind. She put her arms up and over her back and grabbed his neck, pulling him closer. He kissed her neck. When the song stopped they both turned around and smiled at eachother.

"Wow, I didn't see you as the kind of girl who would dance like that for a guy." Austin said.

"He has to be the right guy." Kaylie said.

"Wow what a dance!" A voice spoke. "Did you enjoy that?" Kaylie and Austin turned their heads in the direction of the voice & found none other then Sasha Belov standing behind them.

"Oh, hi Sasha." Kaylie said, frightened. Austin nodded to him in acknowledgement, then looked down.

"So what's this I hear about the new gymnastics power couple huh? Did you forget that there's a no dating rule? Well, you must've because here you are dancing like it's a freaking bedroom, rather than a party to celebrate a victory!"

"Look Sasha, throw me out, not Kaylie. This isn't her fault." Austin spoke up.

"Austin, this is both of your guys' faults. It's okay though. I've thought about this and you two are aloud to date. I don't understand it, but you guys seem to help eachother for the better so I'll okay it. However, no PDA at the gym got it? Anywhere else, it's fine. But that doesn't mean you guys can grind at parties where there's tons of people from the gymnastics world. Please keep it PG, got it?"

"Got it." They both said simultaneously.

"Why don't we go see Payson and Max?" Kaylie said to Austin after Sasha left, pointing to where the two were standing. Austin nodded and they made their way over to the pair.

The four of them had fun all night, eating, drinking punch, dancing. And Kaylie and Austin were the happiest firl & guy at the world at that time.

**A/N Okay that was the 2nd chapter. Hope you liked it! Review please, update'll be up very soon! (Probably tomorrow) **

**Preview for following chapters: Austin and Kaylie face a conflict.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BACK IN BOULDER; THE ROCK**

Austin smiled as he stood in front of the Rock. He looked up and saw a new banner that read: "Home of Men's and Women's World Champions, Kaylie Cruz and Austin Tucker" On either side of the banner there was one banner that read "Home of Olympic Gold Medalist Austin Tucker" and another banner that read: "Home of U.S. National Champion, Kaylie Cruz" He smiled, he and his girlfriend were stars.

The men had also won World's, but everyone knew that was bound to happen. The girls stayed to watch, and Kaylie and Austin were inseperable the whole week. Unfortunately, Kaylie and the girls have started their training at a gym 5 hours away from Boulder, so Austin wouldn't be seeing much of her this month. He frowned at the thought.

Austin gripped his bag and walked into the gym. Back to reality!

**USA WOMEN'S GYMNASTICS TRAINING CENTER**

Kaylie zipped up her Rock team jacket and grabbed her bag, standing in front of what would be her gym for the next month. She was excited, but knew she would miss the Rock, and especially Austin Tucker. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Lauren say, "Kaylie!"

She whipped her head around to find Lauren and Payson running towards her. She ran and hugged them. The three squealed with excitement. They were one step closer to their dream.

"Can you believe everything we've worked for our entire lives is so close?" Payson said.

"No, it feels surreal." Kaylie added.

"Shall we?" Lauren said holding her arms out for Payson and Kaylie to link their arms around.

The 3 linked arms and walked in the gym, smiling.

**8 HOURS LATER**

Kaylie plopped down on her hotel room bed with an exhausted sigh. She grabbed some food out of the fridge and began to eat. She realized that Austin should have gotten home from the Rock a little while ago. She wondered what he was doing.

About ten minutes later, Kaylie had finished her sandwich and decided to take a shower and relax. When she got out of the shower, she put her hair up in a messy bun, put on a pink cami and pink pajama pants, and stuck some green face cream on. When she looked in the mirror, she chuckled to herself, remembering when she had first met Austin. She was in the hallway at their hotel in France, and he walked in with some girl. They talked and she felt flattered when he had said that he actually did know her. Kaylie laughed again. She couldn't believe how far they've come.

Just then, Kaylie's cellphone began to ring. Without looking at the caller id, she picked it up as she slid under the covers, sitting up in her bed. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful." Austin said, lovingly. "How was the first day of training?"

She smiled when she realized who was calling. She laughed and said, "It was no bed of roses, I'll tell ya that."

Austin chuckled. "Well it'll all be worth it when you win the gold in London."

She smiled, "You're so sweet."

"I miss you so much baby, I don't think I can make it a whole month without you. I might die." Austin said to her.

She laughed, he's so cute, she thought to herself. "Well you're gonna have to. I'm really exhausted so I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll dream about you." She said, flirtatiously.

"I always dream about you." He responded, in an equally flirty tone. "Alright well you get some sleep. Sweet dreams sweetheart, I miss you."

"Goodnight, I miss you too."

And with those words Kaylie drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Austin.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Austin and Kaylie missed eachother so much. They talked on the phone every night and every morning. They sent texts to eachother every time they got a break during training. So when Sasha informed Austin that he could have Friday, Saturday and Sunday off, Austin knew exactly how he'd be spending his days off. On friday morning, Austin woke up, ate breakfast, bought some stuff for Kaylie and made sure his car had a full tank of gas. He got on the road by 8:30 in the morning, anticipating to get there at around 1:30. He figured this was the perfect time, because Kaylie's training ended at 2.

While driving, all Austin thought about was Kaylie. How beautiful she was, intelligent, smart, funny, brave. He didn't know how he got so lucky as to fall in love with her. Yep, he was definetely in love with her, and he knew tonight he would tell her that.

When he pulled up to her hotel, he was so excited. He went to the front desk and when he walked up and was about to ask the lady at the desk for a key to Kaylie's room, when she spoke first. "Austin Tucker!" She greeted. "Do you want a key to Ms. Cruz's room?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yes, actually thank you." She must've read the tabloids.

Austin unlocked the door to room 412 and walked inside. He looked around. He noticed her signature pink leo and track suit hung up and drying. He saw the flowers he had sent to her last week sitting proudly on the table, and beside it there was a picture cut out of a magazine from Worlds. It was the picture of Kaylie & him kissing. He smiled.

Then, he heard Kaylie's voice behind the door. It sounded like she was on the phone. "Pay, I really miss him. Like REALLY. I never thought I would fall in love after Carter, but now I realize what I had with Carter wasn't even love. This thing I have with Austin, this is love. I love him so much... Alright well I gotta go I'm about to go in my room. See ya tonight maybe." Kaylie spoke into the phone before hanging up.

Austin grinned from ear to ear. She loved him too.

He posed with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for her to open the door. He heard the handle turn, and then she walked in and looked up to see Austin. At first she looked shocked, but then, after processing the situation for a second, she dropped her bag and sprinted towards him, jumping into his arms.

He caught her in his arms and spun her around, kissing her. He placed her back on her feet, never breaking the kiss. The kiss started sweet, but grew intense and passionate. Austin's tongue demanded entrance into Kaylie's mouth and she gladly let him in. They sat down in a chair, Austin kissed her neck and when he came up, she returned the favor and sucked his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair. They both shared another kiss before coming up for air.

"Wow." Kaylie spoke breathlessly, cuddling up to his chest. "I can't believe you're here! How long will you be here?"

Austin responded, also out of breath. "Til Sunday night." He pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. "I missed you so much Kay."

"I missed you too Austin."

And they both drifted off for a peaceful nap.

**A/N OKAY THAT WAS THE THIRD CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I'M NOT SURE IF I'M GONNA HAVE KAYLIE AND AUSTIN HAVE SEX YET. IF THEY DO, IT WONT BE TIL A WHILE LATER IN THEIR RELATIONSHIP. CAUSE IF YOU KNOW KAYLIE, THEN YOU KNOW SHE WOULDN'T DO IT WITH A GUY THIS SOON IN A RELATIONSHIP, EVEN IF SHE DID LOVE HIM.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Austin woke up first about an hour later. Still holding Kaylie in his arms, he checked his watch. 5:00. They had dinner reservations for 7:00. He looked down at his beautiful girlfriend. He stroked her hair and sat, watching her sleep.

About 10 minutes later Kaylie woke up. She looked up at Austin and smiled. She leaned in, and kissed him. She turned so she was straddling him in the chair, kissing him. She slid her tongue over his and he moaned, pulling her closer. She began to kiss and suck at his neck. Then she pulled away.

"Hi." She spoke with a smile.

Austin moaned, "Hi." Returning the smile.

He lifted her off of him and pecked her on the cheek.

Just then, Austin's cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Austin Tucker. This is Dan Jones, head of Men's USA Olympic Gymnastics. I was just calling to let you know that all men training to be on the U.S. Olympic team now have to train at the brand new USA Men's Gymnastics Training Center. The construction for it wasn't expected to be finished by now but it is."

"Umm okay, where's it at? And when does training start?"

"Well, do you know where the USA Women's Gymnastics Training Center is at?"

"Yes, I do." _Of course I do you idiot! The love of my life trains there! _Austin thought to himself.

"Okay, good. Well the men's building is connected to it, and training will start on Monday. We've already got you a room in the hotel right next to it. You're in room 315. If you need any help getting around, the women's team is staying in the same hotel. Also, training for both the women's and men's team has been expanded to 2 and a half months, instead of just 1."

"Okay, thanks." Austin nearly jumped in the air and fist pumped. _Nearly 3 months in the same hotel as Kaylie? Training in a gym connected to her's? Sign me up!_ He thought to himself. He turned around, ready to tell her the good news but saw she was on the phone. From what he could hear, she was getting the same news he just got. She was smiling at him.

When she hung up, he smiled at her.

"Did you hear?" He asked.

"Yes! This is going to be heaven, almost 3 months in the same hotel as my wonderful, handsome, smart and funny boyfriend. What more could a girl ask for?" She said, flirting.

They hugged.

"We have dinner reservations for 7." Austin said. "Dress up. I'll be in room 315 if you need me. I'll be back in about an hour to get you." And with that, he kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door, blowing her a kiss as he went.

**Kaylie**

Kaylie was so excited. She couldn't believe this was happening. She decided to start getting ready. She went into her closet and took out the dress she had bought on her most recent shopping trip with Lauren and Payson.

She had bought the dress specifically to wear on a date with Austin. It was a rose colored pink, it was very tight at the top. The bottom half was ruffled, hugged all her curves and was short. It went to about her upper thigh.

Kaylie styled her hair into an elegant, curled, side ponytail that fell over her shoulder. She wore dangly diamond earrings, a silver bracelet on one hand, and on the other, a sparkly ring. She finished the look with black pumps, and perfected makeup.

She looked in the mirror and smiled at herself. Then, after looking at the clock she realized Austin would be there soon. She fluffed her hair with her hands and picked out a purse, waiting for her prince charming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaylie's POV**

*Knock knock*

"That's him!" I thought to myself. I take one more look in the mirror before stepping over to the door. I reach out and grab the handle, pulling it toward me. When I open the door I stop breathing for a second upon the sight of Austin.

He looks so sexy. He's wearing a button-up white dress shirt, and a black tie, with black pants. His hair is combed neatly, and all of his clothes are fitted perfectly.

He leans in to peck me on the lips, I lean in, too. We share a sweet, gentle, kiss. He then says, "Wow. You look beautiful."

I blush, and then decide to tell him what I think about his attire.

"You look extremely sexy." I say, looking him up and down once more. He smiles, and grabs my hand, leading me into the hallway. Our fingers intertwined walking off to our date. I wonder where we're going?

**Exit Kaylie's POV**

Austin and Kaylie arrived at the resturaunt, it was a French place, which was Austin's way of trying to recreate when they first met in France. He figured since he can't take her to France, why not take France to her?

Their waitress leads them over to their table, it was in a private room. Kaylie looks at Austin and says, "You went through all this trouble for me?"

"Of course Kaylie, you deserve the best and only the best, every day of your life." He smiles. "And I'm more than happy to give that to you."

Kaylie grabs Austin's hand.

"How did I get so lucky?" She asks him, looking deep into his eyes.

He smirks, "I could say the same thing about myself.

After the waitress takes their order, Austin silently argues with himself about when he should tell Kaylie he loves her. His thoughts are interrupted when Kaylie speaks.

"Austin, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything. What is it?"

"Well I was just wondering , why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you could have any girl in the world. They all throw themselves at you. So why me? Why did you pick me, the one girl who shot you down every chance she could get, the one girl who didn't jump into your arms the second you flashed your smile at? Why me, Kaylie Cruz, U.S. Women's National Champ, when before you'd never even dated gymnasts?"

"Kaylie, you haven't figured it out? Austin began. "Ever since that time I saw you in the hallway in France, and you stood proud and tall, face cream on, telling me off, I haven't gotten you out of my head. There was always something about you, there's STILL something about you that made me want to be around you and help you every chance I got. When I saw you were hurt, I felt hurt. And when I realized you were anorexic, I couldn't handle it, I knew I couldn't let you tear yourself apart. Since the day I met you I knew I could one day fall in love with you. The feeling I get around you is better than any feeling I've ever had before, it beats winning a gold medal, it beats everything. I love you, Kaylie Cruz. I love you more than life itself."

"Austin, that was the sweetest, most heartfelt thing anyone's ever said to me. I love you too, more than life itself."

A single, happy, tear fell from Kaylie's eye.

Austin and Kaylie leaned in, and shared a gentle, long kiss, and both could feel the love behind it.

They enjoyed their dinner, then went back to the hotel. Austin walked Kaylie up to her room.

They stood in front of the door for a couple seconds, staring into eachother's eyes. Then, Austin kissed Kaylie on the cheek.

"So...I'll meet you downstairs in the morning for breakfast? Around 8?"

"Yeah that sounds good, I don't have training tomorrow, so 2 extra hours of sleep sounds amazing. And another day with you sounds even better," she said, smiling.

"Good night, beautiful, I love you."

"I love you too, Austin."

They shared a kiss, and Austin walked off to the elevator, blowing her a kiss as the doors closed.

**Authors Note: Oh my goodness! Let me just say how AWESOME all your reviews made me feel! This is my first ever Kayaus fic and my second fan fic ever so they made me feel great. Thank you to everyone who gave me advice and thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

**Also, if you want to see the dress Kaylie wore for THIS chapter, I used Josie Loren's look from the People's choice awards on the blue carpet. **

**I REALLY hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please keep reviewing and let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in the story. I'm always up to suggestions! xxoo New chapter will be up soon, PINKY PROMISE! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been 2 weeks since Austin started training at the Men's TC. Austin and Kaylie hung out practically every day. They were more comfortable with eachother than they had ever been with anyone else. They were more in love than ever.

Kaylie had just landed a Triple Arabian Back on floor and was the #1 gymnast in the world right now.

Austin, too was doing amazing with his gymnastics, he had just upped his DOD on rings, which was always his worst event.

Yes, life was good.

But, as the pressure began to grow, Kaylie felt as if she couldn't handle it anymore. She'd stopped calling Austin these last few days and ignored all his calls, emails and texts. She avoided him all over the hotel and the TC. When he'd knock at her door, she'd stay silent and pretend she wasn't there. Eventually he'd leave. It killed her to be putting Austin through this pain. She knew she owed Austin an explanation, and it was breaking her heart to be away from him but really she just wasn't sure she had time for a boyfriend right now. Kaylie did not under ANY circumstances want to lose the best thing that's ever happened to her, the only guy she's ever truly loved, which is why she avoided him. She was scared that if she got the chance to talk to him, she might end things so she could focus only on the Olympics right now, but she didn't want to. Sure, she wanted to be the national champ, she wanted to be the world champ, and she wanted to be the Olympic champ, but most of all she wanted to be Austin Tucker's girlfriend. And she had that, but what if being Austin Tucker's girlfriend got in the way of her olympic dream?

Kaylie knew she had to get this over with, she had to talk to Austin. She had to look the love of her life in the eyes and tell him she couldn't be his girlfriend anymore...that was the right thing to do, right? But, it was late already so Kaylie decided to talk to Austin tomorrow.

Just then, her stomach growled, reminding her she never ate dinner. That was another thing Austin helped Kaylie with. Her eating. Without Austin these last few days, Kaylie found herself forgetting to eat a lot. If Austin was so good to her, and helped her with everything she did, then why was she feeling conflicted? All Austin ever does is help her be happier, help her gymnastics, help her with her eating...why was she feeling conflicted? Maybe it was just pressure, pressure to be perfect. Maybe Kaylie didn't want people to think she was perfect with a perfect life. So maybe, she just didn't want to have the most perfect thing in her life anymore, her relationship with Austin. If she didn't have him, her life would be FAR from perfect.

Kaylie decided to go to the vending machine and get something to eat. When she got there, she saw there was an energy bar with Austin's face on the wrapper. She broke down. For the first time these last few days, Kaylie finally let herself just break down and cry. She sat in the corner and hugged her legs to her chest, bawling her eyes out. Then, she felt a hand wipe a tear from her cheek.

She opened her eyes, and found Austin crouching in front of her, a look of worry in his eyes.

"Shhh, shhh it's okay. You don't have to say anything." He said, soothingly.

"Austin...I'm so sorry." She spoke through tears.

"About what, Kaylie?" He said, even though he knew what she was gonna apologize for. He knew her well enough to know pressure was getting to her, and that's why she'd been avoiding him. He wasn't at all mad at her. He loved her even more now. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her, she buried her face in his neck. Sobbing into his neck, she said,

"For avoiding you these last few days. The pressure is just getting to me Austin. The pressure was so intense that I actually considered breaking up with you Austin! I was gonna break up with you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and ever since I met you, my life has only gotten better, but yet I considered it. But, in the last few days I've realized I can't live without you. I need you in my life Austin, I love you and I'm so sorry." She finished.

"Kay, listen. It's okay, I love you too, don't cry. I realize how intense the pressure can be. But that's why we need eachother right now more than ever. When you're scared, or you feel too pressured, you can hang on to me, and when I'm scared, I'm gonna hang on to you, alright? This little conflict was just another step in our relationship. It's made our love stronger. I love you, Kaylie Cruz. I've missed you these last few days."

"I love you too, Austin Tucker. And I've missed you these last few days, too."

They leaned in and shared the most meaningful kiss they've ever shared. Instantly, Kaylie felt better. She realized that with all the pressure what she needed was not to break up with Austin, it was to simply talk to Austin and as Austin said, hang on to him. She smiled into the kiss. Life would be good again. Just like Austin said, this has only made their love stronger. What doesn't kill them, makes them stronger.

Austin helped Kaylie to her feet and bought her a granola bar from the vending machine and handed it to her.

"Alright gorgeous. We both have long days ahead of us tomorrow and we both need rest. So, head back to your room and eat this, then go to sleep. I'll be over early tomorrow and we can go to breakfast before training. How's that sound?"

"Like heaven," Kaylie responded, smiling at him.

He pulled her in close and kissed her forehead. "Good night beautiful. I love you."

"Good night handsome. I love you too."

They walked off to their seperate rooms and went to sleep. Both were finally happy and relaxed again. They dreamed happy dreams of the other.

They both knew they would _never_ fall out of love.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Yayyy! Okay so that was a REALLY quick update! Anyway, I think this is my favorite chapter yet. I loved writing this because it's so real. I think in every relationship there's a point where one might start having doubts. Up until this chapter, Kaylie and Austin have basically been a perfect couple. I knew they had to face a conflict soon so this was it. And as it was said in this chapter, what doesn't kill their love, makes it stronger. Please review! Hope you liked this one! Update will be up soon! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**1 week later**

Austin walked Kaylie over to the women's side of the TC and kissed her goodbye, as he did everyday. Kaylie smiled at him and kissed him one more time, which she also did everyday. Then, they shared a hug and walked to whatever apparatus they'd be working on that day.

The pair was happier than they ever knew possible. They were in love. They were living the good life.

After a hard and physical practice, Austin walked over to the women's side to get Kaylie, another thing he did everyday.

"Hey," Kaylie says, smiling at him.

"Hey champ." He says, smiling back.

Austin grabs Kaylie's bag to carry for her and puts his arm around her shoulders as they walk out of the gym.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Austin asks.

"I don't know. I don't really want to go anywhere today. I just wanna relax with you. How about a movie night?"

"That sounds wonderful," He responds, "Your room or mine?"

"Umm how about yours? I mean you have a suite, I don't." She says.

"Alright, you can go shower and stuff, I'll be waiting for you." He says, and kisses her on the cheek.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Austin hears a knock at the door. He goes to answer it, and when he opens it, he sees Kaylie standing, with a pink cami, white boxer shorts, hair down and a slight layer of make up.

He looks her up and down. He clears his throat.

"Um...wow...uhh...well you...you look...really good." He says, almost convinced the temperature in his room just went up 100 degrees.

She smiles, "thank you."

It's right then that Austin looks down and realizes she has a duffle bag in her hand.

"What's the bag for?"

"Look, Austin, can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

"Okay well," she begins as they walk into the room and sit on the foot of Austin' bed. "I've been thinking for a while and it's just...well I'm still a virgin, as you already knew and well," she hesitates "well I was thinking you could umm...maybe...change that?"

"Kaylie, you want me to be your first?" He says with a small smile.

"Yes." She smiles back shyly.

"I'm honored Kaylie. I only wish that I would've waited and you could be my first. But I love you and I love that you want me to be your first. You just tell me when and I'll help you. When you're ready, I'd be glad to make love to you." He says, sweetly.

She smiles, "Well, I was thinking...tonight we could?"

His smile goes from ear to ear. "Of course."

She jumps up and kisses him on the cheek. "Okay but first, I really do wanna watch movies!" She says, laughing.

He laughs with her. "Anything for you."

They share a deep kiss. Kaylie slides her tongue over his, and gets as close to him as she can.

They break apart, Kaylie smiles and says, "I think I'm gonna like sex with you."

He smiles back, "I think I'm gonna love sex with you."

They snuggle up under the covers on the floor and start the movie. They were watching "The Notebook,"

Towards the end of the movie Kaylie looked up at Austin. "I love you." She spoke, cuddling up closer to his side.

He stroked her hair, "I love you too." He said.

She kisses him. The kiss grows passionate quick. He slides his tongue into her mouth. She lets out a small moan. She flips over and sits on top of him so she's staddling his hips.

"I want you so bad Austin." She says into his lips, almost moaning.

"Mmmm, I want you too Kaylie." He responds, moving his hands so they're on her thighs.

She quickly unbuttons his shirt and moves to take it off when he says, "Hey. Are you sure you're ready."

"Yes." She smiles, "I couldn't be more ready.

As if that was his his cue, Austin throws his shirt onto the ground and lifts Kaylie up, leading her to the bed.

**The Next Morning**

Kaylie woke up to feel Austin's arms hugging her protectively. She snuggled up closer to his side.

Austin then woke up and placed a kiss on the back of her head. Kaylie turned around to face him, while his arms stayed around her waist.

"I love you." She spoke. "Last night was amazing."

"I love you too Kaylie, and yes last night was more than amazing, it was perfect."

She leaned up and kissed him.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Austin and Kaylie looked at eachother in annoyance, both bothered by the interruption, especially that early in the morning. Just then, a girl's voice that Kaylie would recognize anywhere yelled from behind the door, knocking even louder.

"Austin Friggen Tucker open this damn door before I kick it down!" None other than Lauren Tanner screamed. "I heard you and whoever you were banging last night! Your room is right across from mine ya know! How could you do this to Kaylie you no good scum? You have some MAJOR explaining to do. Open up RIGHT NOW!" She screamed even louder.

Kaylie looked to Austin in panic.

"Oh my gosh no no no no no! If Lauren finds out we had sex EVERYBODY will know! And that includes my coaches, teammates and even MY PARENTS. Austin we have to do something!" Kaylie whisper-yelled.

"DAMN IT AUSTIN! OPEN UP I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Lauren exclaimed. "FINE. I guess I'll just go and get Kaylie! We'll see how she feels when she finds out the guy that told her he loved her slept with someone else!"

"Austin! We can't let her go to my room! She has a key and she'll figure out I'm in here!" Kaylie whispered in panic.

"Hide." Austin whispered to Kaylie. Then, he called out to the door, in a voice that made him sound sleepy, "Sorry, I'm coming!"

Austin walked over to the door and turned to see if Kaylie had found a hiding spot. He didn't see her anywhere. He opened the door. "Yes, Lauren?" He said, sleepily.

"Cut the crap Austin. Where's your little hoe at?" Lauren said angrily.

Austin chuckled, trying to play it cool, "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me! I knew you were no good! I didn't wanna warn Kaylie because she was so happy but I knew you'd do something like this! Kaylie's stupid and has no idea how to act when it comes to guys but I do and I knew you were no good the second I first laid eyes on you!"

"EXCUSE ME?" Kaylie yelled from the closet. She threw the door open and stepped into the room, wearing nothing but her bra and Austin's boxers.

Lauren gasped at the sight of Kaylie, and Austin tried not to look at her because he figured this could be the worst possible time to get an erection.

"I'm stupid and have no idea how to act when it comes to guys? Well guess what! I do! And I love Austin and he didn't cheat on me, he was with me! And I'd appreciate it if you stop treating my boyfriend like he's trash."

Oh. My. God. Goody-two-shoes Kaylie Cruz lost her virginity to man-whore Austin Tucker. Now THAT would be a good headline." Lauren said, meanly.

"Why are you being such a bitch? You're supposed to be my friend." Kaylie said back, angrily.

"Sorry, I'm not gonna be friends with someone stupid enough to fall for Austin's charm. Just so you know, now that he's gotten what he can from you, he's gonna throw you to the side. JUST like Carter was gonna do if you had sex with him. Face it Kaylie, you just don't have what it takes to keep a guy interested."

Now Austin, who had been just awkwardly standing there until now spoke. "Get out." He spat at Lauren.

"What, are you angry I revealed your plan?" Lauren spat back as she moved to the door.

"Have a good life Kaylie!" She yelled in a cruel voice.

Austin angrily slammed the door as Lauren left, still infuriated by her words. NO ONE treats the love of my life like that, Austin thought to himself.

He turned around to find Kaylie standing in tears.

She looked at him with pain in her eyes.

No words were needed to be said, Austin knew she was hurt by how a girl who's been one of her best friends since she was little just treated her.

He walked up and pulled her close, comforting her as she sobbed into his chest.

"You'll always have me Kaylie." He said, soothingly.

"I love you." She said into his chest.

"I love you too Kaylie."

**A/N Okay so I'm SO sorry about how long this took to post. I was on vacation in Florida! Anyway, I liked this chapter a lot! How do you think things will turn out between Kaylie and Lauren? Please review! Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**SAME DAY; AT THE TC**

Kaylie was sitting on the map untieing her shoes when she felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned to look and saw Lauren, standing their with a sad look on her face, playing with her fingers and looking down at Kaylie. When Kaylie saw Lauren, she turned back around and went back to taking her shoes off.

"Look, Kaylie can I talk to you?" Lauren said nervously as she sat down next to her.

"You can, but I can't promise I'll listen." Kaylie responded, still focusing on getting a knot out of her shoe.

Lauren nodded and began, "Look Kaylie I'm sorry about being such a bitch to you earlier. Those things I said to you were out of jealousy, not anger. There was no truth behind it and I crossed a line by saying them."

Kaylie interrupted her. "And what the hell were you jealous of Lauren?" Kaylie asked, half angry and half curious.

"Austin."

"Austin? What are you talking about?"

"It's just...when we came here...to the TC I mean, it was always like I envisioned it; me, you and Payson, the 3 muskateers. And at first that's how it was..we spent all our time together, we had breakfast together, then we went to train and after training, we'd hang out. But when the men started training here, you started spending your time with him. I mean sure, we still trained together and hung out during practice, but before and after practice you were always with Austin. And I just got jealous I guess, I know Austin's a great guy and he really truly loves you Kaylie, but I wanted to hate him because he 'took' you away from us, I guess. So when I heard sex sounds coming from Austin's room...I was...happy? I guess you could say happy but I was also pissed because he was gonna hurt you. When I heard those noises I couldn't help but think that you'd be spending all your time with me and Pay again." Lauren said, on the brink of tears.

"Oh my gosh. Lauren I am so sorry I had no idea you felt this way." Kaylie said, feeling badly about doing this to her friends and not even realizing it.

"No it's fine. I'm glad you found Austin Kaylie. You deserve to get a happily ever after after all you've been through. And I'm glad he makes you so happy. I mean you obviously love him if you chose him to be your first. And about that...don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Promise.

"Lo, you know I do love Austin. But I love you and Payson too. I shouldn't have left you guys in the dust like that. And thank you so much for not telling anyone, that means a lot. From now on though, Tuesday, Wednesday and Saturday is girl's night, and every Monday we'll have breakfast together. Deal?" Kaylie finished, smiling and extending her hand out for a handshake.

"Deal." Lauren answered, smiling and shaking her hand.

The two hugged and started walking towards the beam to help each other practice.

"So... what was Austin like in bed?" Lauren asked with an excited look on her face.

Kaylie started cracking up. "Let's save that for Tuesday night Lo."

**AFTER TRAINING**

Since it was Monday, Kaylie would be with Austin tonight, so she could let him know about the whole girl's night thing.

As Austin and Kaylie were walking back to the hotel, they stopped and sat down on the grass to have a small picnic. It was Austin's idea and he packed a bunch of food.

As they were eating their sandwiches, Kaylie told him everything that happened with Lauren. He was sad he wouldn't be with her as much anymore, but they both agreed it would be healthy for them to spend a little more time apart.

Kaylie looked at Austin and said, "I love you so much, I'm so glad you were my first."

"I love you too, and even though you weren't my first, I want you to be my last."

Kaylie felt amazing, "You really mean that?" She asked placing her hand on his cheek and staring lovingly into his eyes.

"With my whole heart." He answered, intertwining his hand with her other hand.

"I want you to be my last too." Kaylie said, smiling at him.

The two kissed deeply. They were so happy, but little did they know, somebody with a plan was lurking in the shadows, watching them with jealousy and anger.

**A/N BUM BUM BUMMM! Lol! Don't you just love cliffhangers? No? Oh sorry ;) Hahaha who do you think was watching? What do you think their plan is? Let me know in the reviews! And please review! Reviews are what keep me inspired to write this story. I want to hear any advice you have, any ideas you have, and I definitely wanna know your guesses for who this person is lurking in the shadows. Do you think it's a guy or a girl? You'll have to keep reading to find out! So, thanks for reading, please review and the new chapter should be posted soon! :) xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! I'm starting a new thing, where I dedicate each chapter to a different reviewer who wrote a review that meant a lot to me, helped me, gave me an idea, inspired me, made me feel good, helped me fix something, etc. **

**So... THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO... "orange-you-wonderful" who's reviews always mean the world to me and always keep me writing! Thanks so much for your reviews orange! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and keep reading and reviewing! :) xoxo**

**Now...everyone enjoy this chapter and read and review. Who knows, maybe next chapter will be dedicated to you :)**

_Kaylie looked at Austin and said, "I love you so much, I'm so glad you were my first."_

_"I love you too, and even though you weren't my first, I want you to be my last."_

_Kaylie felt amazing, "You really mean that?" She asked placing her hand on his cheek and staring lovingly into his eyes._

_"With my whole heart." He answered, intertwining his hand with her other hand._

_"I want you to be my last too." Kaylie said, smiling at him._

_The two kissed deeply. They were so happy, but little did they know, somebody with a plan was lurking in the shadows, watching them with jealousy and anger._

Austin pulled away from the kiss, suddenly and said, "Kaylie, is it just me, or do you feel like we're being watched?"

Kaylie giggled. "Austin, we're the only ones that ever come to this part of the campus!"

He laughed along with her, shaking the feeling of worry off. "You're right." He said into her mouth, as they began to kiss again.

**IN THE WOODS**

He let out a sigh of relief. Then, he heard the person he's been working with start talking while walking up behind him. "Wow, it's a good thing Kaylie's so naive. For a second I thought they were gonna catch us, but then again you probably knew the spoiled little brat wouldn't notice." The girl said to him, "I mean, she's obviously not very smart if she didn't catch on to the fact that you cheated on her." She laughed, cruely, but quietly.

Carter laughed along with her. "I know. But, I'm gonna get back what's mine. Kaylie Cruz was mine. I'm gonna make her fall in love with me again. Then like I said before, I'm gonna get her to have sex with me and I'll dump her aside. JUST like she dumped me. She runined my life and it's time I ruined her's."

"Yep and it's time I hurt that son of a bitch, Austin, serves him right for sleeping with me and never calling me back last year. Anyway, I got what we needed, she said, holding up two hotel keys. This one is for the room next to Kaylie's, she said, handing it to Carter. And this one's for me, it's for the room next to Austin's." Stacy, a blonde that Austin happened to have played last year said mischeviously, pulling her already short skin tight black leather skirt up a little higher, and her already low cut white tube top down a little lower.

"Alright Stacy, you go and 'accidentally' run into Austin. Act seductive, make Kaylie jealous. I'll head back to the hotel, where later I'll 'accidentally' run into Kaylie and Austin." Carter said, then Stacy walked off towards Austin and Kaylie, fluffing her hair as she went.

When Stacy got closer, Kaylie was packing up the leftover food and Austin was picking up the picnic blanket. She pulled out her phone and pretended to text, then purposely walked straight into Austin.

He stumbled back a little bit, and Stacy dropped her cellphone, as part of the act. "Oh I'm so sorry! Stacy said, "I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"It's all good." Austin said, without really even looking at her. Then, they both looked at eachother. "Oh my God, Austin? It's been so long!" Stacy yelled in a fake surprised voice.

"Oh...yeah...Stefanie was it?" Austin said, hoping that was her name. Austin put his arm around Kaylie and pulled her next to him.

"Stacy." She corrected, with a fake smile, using everything in her might not to slap him.

"Oh how've you been? And this is Kaylie, my girlfriend." Austin beamed.

Kaylie smiled at her, "Hi Stacy." She said, extending her hand for a friendly handshake.

Stacy looked down and looked back at Austin ignoring Kaylie's outstretched hand. "So, Aussie," She started touching his arm. "What've you been up to?"

Kaylie used all her self-control not to scoff. "Aussie? What the hell is that? A fricken puppy dog?And she better take her sluttly little hand off my boyfriend" She thought to herself.

"Well, I'm in love." Austin said, smiling down at Kaylie. "And I'm training for the Olympics...so is Kaylie."

Stacy decided to ignore all the things he said about Kaylie. "Oh the Olympics, I'll bet you'd look really sexy with nothing but a gold medal on." Stacy said, sexily and quietly attempting to stick her finger on Austin's lips but failing, because Austin backed away from her.

Now Kaylie was done staying quiet. She was gonna give this hoe an eyeful.

"Mmmm you sure would baby." Kaylie said seductively, grabbing Austin by the collar and kissing him hard, shoving her tongue down his throat, wanting nothing more than to show that bitch Stacy that Austin was her's. Austin almost immediatly responded, pulling her closer to him, if that was possible. They started to stumble, never breaking the kiss, and ended up falling on to the grass. Austin flipped Kaylie on to her back and started kissing and sucking at her neck. Kaylie, with eyes closed started to smile. He didn't even remember Stacy was there. Kaylie opened her eyes to see Stacy walking in the other direction, angrily. She rolled out from underneath Austin, and stood up, pulling Austin with her.

Both stood looking at eachother, breathless.

Then as Austin had suspected, Kaylie started to rant about Stacy.

"Wow. What a slut. She totally threw herself at you! And what the hell was she wearing? It looked like she was on her way to work the street corner. Well I showed her, I'm the only girl who can make out with you, and talk seductively to you and have sex with you! And if she ever tries any of that shit again I'll slap her so hard she'll fall on her fake trampy ass." Kaylie said, furiously.

Austin laughed. "I agree with you about what a slut she is..but you wanna know something Kaylie?"

"Okay..." Kaylie responded, curiously.

"You're REALLY sexy when you're jealous." He told her, crashing his lips down to hers.

**A/N Sooooo now you know who was in the shadows, and what their plan is! Can Kaylie and Austin make it through this, or will they be torn apart? What do you think of Stacy? How about how I brought Carter into the story? What do you think will happen when Carter "accidentally" bumps into Kaylie and Austin? It's getting juicy! PLEASEEEEEEEEE review! Reviews mean the world to me, they keep me writing. And kudos to "DancingDramaQueen100" for practically reading my mind about Carter! xoxo thanks for reading!**


End file.
